The invention relates generally to the field of covering a surface, such as application of tiles to the floor of a building.
In the building and decorating arts, there are many situations in which a covering is laid over top of a surface. Well known examples include installation of tile, carpet, paint, and wallpaper. Such installations are routinely performed both by building tradesmen and relative novices. Home renovation, for example, is a rapidly growing industry. Coverings commonly applied to surfaces include tile, stone, brick, stucco, ceramic, porcelain, laminate, plaster, marble, slate, wood, wood composites, vinyl, plastic, and carpet.
A decorative finish can often be applied directly to a surface. However, many existing surfaces are not designed to receive additional coverings, and chemical or topographical characteristics of the existing surface can interfere with installation of a covering, yielding a poorly-bonded covering or diminishing the attractiveness of the covering. A significant need exists for a method of preparing surfaces to receive coverings that are aesthetically pleasing and structurally sound.